Before The Curtain Rises
by 415
Summary: A story about what Garnet does before she sneaks aboard the Prima Vista, and thoughts that might've crossed her mind. My first fic here on this site.


**Before The Curtain Rises**

**Author's Note: Something I wrote one night while thinking about how Garnet felt and acted before the actual start of Final Fantasy 9.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 9 (or Final Fantasy for that matter) and Square does or the characters, names and anything else I may have forgotten. Everything is propery of Square. Phooey.**

Golden rays of sunlight seeped into the room through the thin, veil-like white curtains. The window, slightly open, let the breeze blow in. The sky was a pale pink and orange, the sun slowly setting so the two moons of Gaia, one a gentle blue and the other a crimson hue, could bathe the land below in their glow. The sun's last few rays reflected off Alexandria Castle's symbol, the large sword that graced the gorgeous castle and protruded from its center.

Sitting in a cozy chair in the bedroom was a raven-haired girl. A gentle, curving face adorned with small yet plump lips and a curvy nose, she looked young and niave in appearance. Her hair, the color of a pure black night, was thick and curved over her brow, which was adorned with a silver crest. Stopping mid-back, her hair was held with a pale blue clip that matched her elaborate strapless white gown, adorned with white arm-sleeves along her slender arms. Around her neck was a plain diamond-adorned necklace. She was sleeping, large eyes closed and raven eyebrows furrowed.

In this girl's dream, a boat tossed and turned in the waves of a furious storm on the sea. The boat, small and fragile, rocked about on the violent waves, rain and seawater pelting the two aboard. The two aboard the boat were garbed in dark brown cloaks. One was a woman with dark brown eyes and underneath the hood of her cloak, strands of damp black hair clung to her pale cheeks. In front of her was a miniature version of herself. The younger girl looked back and worth, eyes frightened and startled as she clung to her Mother. The Mother closed her eyes as a crack of lighting flashed by as a sound of agony escaped her in her final breath.

"Oh...!"

The raven-haired girl awoke, snapping from her dream with a tear rolling down her cheek. Her chocolate brown eyes, adorned with thick black lashes, blinked a few times, the moisture of tears still present in their depths. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her fisted hands and stood from her chair, walking to the window with her eyes still half in a daze. Her movement was graceful as she gently reached out and pushed open her half-closed glass pane windows. Her eyes went hopeful as a sigh escaped her when she looked outside. White-feathered birds flew by and she watched them go.

From her perch in the large and grand castle, the Kingdom of Alexandria bustled below, preparing for the nights events. Tonight was to be a great night. All in honor of one. All in honor of her. Tonight, she, Princess Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th would turn sixteen. She sighed a little as she looked over the horizon, her mighty and grand Kingdom atop a tall cliff, a waterfall at it's front. The graceful Kingdom of Alexandria. Her eyes seemed to become more sorrowful when she saw the large airship in the sky.

She heard the door open and turned around slowly, her sorrow no longer visible. In the doorway stood a beautiful and strong woman with light colored hair that fell in thick curls at her shoulders. She wore a long white coat and red armor-like one-piece below, dark toned leggings and white boots with a sword on her hip. Over her left eye was an eyepatch. Her good eye was a bright hazel and twinkled as she admired the Princess. She bowed and nodded in approval.

"Princess, you look marvelous." Garnet smiled and nodded her thanks, hands gracefully resting on her stomach, fingers gently laced. "Thank you, Beatrix. I hope I will appease my Mother and all of Alexandria tonight." Suddenly a man in a large suit of armor came in. His smile was wide as he saluted, dark eyes filled with pride. "They will be more than pleased, Your Highness!" Garnet's smile grew a little more at this praise. "Thank you, Steiner." The two knights saluted once more. "Princess, your Mother awaits you on the balcony." Garnet stepped forward with grace, and walked down the hallway. Beatrix followed as Steiner closed the bedroom door. He took a deep, happy breathe. "Queen Brahne will be most pleased."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On her way down the Grand Hall that would take her to the balcony, Garnet smiled and nodded in the direction of the knights of the castle. In her mind and heart, she constantly noted everything. The way the Alexandrian Knights all stood and how adorable the chefs truly were as they came to pay their respects. How the castle was so alive and merry that evening.

_How dreadful I feel now. I apologize to you all for what I must do tonight. Oh Mother...will you ever forgive me for what I will do? I hope you will understand someday my actions for tonight._

She stopped before the large double doors and took a deep breath. The two knights smiled and opened the doors. Garnet smiled at them and stepped through the doors. The sky was a navy blue, and she could hear cheers of glee and joy outside. She stepped around and down to where she would sit, beside her Mother. With slow, graceful steps Garnet made her way to her seat at the balcony. She kept smiling, but her heart kept aching. To think this night...her night to be sixteen...would not be what she wanted.

Her Mother, though to some might appear fiendish and ugly, was Garnet's idol. But lately her eccentric behaviour left Garnet frightened and worried. Still, her Mother's wide grin and gleeful eyes kept Garnet smiling and hopeful. Still...that would not change tonight and what she must do. What she had planned. Her Mother continued fanning herself as she smiled at her daughter. "Oh Garnet...you've become such a fine young lady. You look splendid, my dear." Garnet bowed. "Thank you, Mother. I am glad my appearance and self appease to you." Garnet sat gracefully, her eyes focused on the airship before her. Her eyes gently narrowed as she thought out everything in her mind.

_Tonight is my only chance. I cannot turn back now that I have gone so far. I must do this for Mother and for all of Alexandria._

Everything went silent suddenly. She heard the sound of Steiner's broadsword as he gave the signal to the crew of the airship. Fireworks burst and lights flashed brightly. The crowd applauded and cheered. Her Mother danced about cheerfully as the show began. Garnet looked away sadly, eyes closing as if trying to keep the image away. To think on her night she, of all people, was burdened and unhappy. Her heart ached with pain.

"... ...Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want To Be Your Canary'!"

Garnet opened her eyes, now hardened with resolve. That was her cue. Two more scenes and she would have to get ready. Everything was already laid out in her room, safe from the eyes of maids and servants who might wander in there during the show. She played her plot out in her mind. She sat up with pride as best she could. Her favorite play ever written by Lord Avon, her favorite writer, and she could not sit and enjoy it. On her sixteenth birthday.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time. Garnet stood and slowly walked to the doors. She smiled at the guards who looked at her quizzically. Steiner and Beatrix watched her as well. Garnet brushed aside a loose strand of her midnight hair. "I apologize, but I forgot something in my bedroom. Please let me pass to retrieve it. I will return shortly." The guards at the door looked to Steiner and Beatrix, who nodded. At their approval the doors opened. Garnet nodded her thanks and walked through. Her steps quickened as she reached her bedroom.

Rushing inside she locked the door behind her and threw back her bed sheets. Laid out under the thick, elaborate bedding was a long-sleeved peasant's blouse with puffed sleeves, a one-piece orange outfit with long pants and a corset top, red gloves and matching ankle boots and a black strip of ribbon. Her ensemle for the night. She undressed from her gown and rested it on the bed, putting her outfit together. The finishing touch was tying the black strip of ribbon around her throat as a choker. Just to help her blend a bit more. She was no longer Princess Garnet. She was a peasant girl...or at least, that was the image she hoped to give off.

She reached into her wardrobe and grabbed a knee-length cloak. It was white with long flowy sleeves and an orange triangular pattern along the hem, sleeves and hood. At the throat was a red ribbon. She put the cloak on and then reached into a lower drawer and pulled out the most important item of the night. The Royal Pendant of the Alexandrian Bloodline.

The thick jewel hung on the end of a silver chain, and as she put it on, it stopped a little above her stomach. She checked herself over in the mirror and nodded her head.

_This is it. _

"This is what happens...before the curtain rises."

With that, Garnet dashed out her door, snatching a fighting staff from beside the door.

_I will sneak upon the Tantalus Airship and arrive in Lindblum. There, I will go to meet Uncle Cid. As Regent, I'm sure there is something he can do to help Mother. Oh Uncle...please hear me out! And I pray my plan works. _

Down the hallway, garbed in her cloak and pendant swinging at her mid-section, Garnet ran. The ceremony of her birthday was keeping everyone outdoors. She was alone.

_Please...please let this work! Mother, please understand someday and forgive me for now for my selfishness._

She skidded to a halt suddenly. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy dressed in a Knights of Pluto armor skidded before her, his tail straightening as he did so. Garnet gasped and came to a halt as well. She'd never seen this handsome boy before in her life.

As their eyes met, neither knew what lay ahead for them. The journey they would shared that would greatly alter their lives, the lives of many others and all of Gaia. The journey that would take them to another world, to other places they never dreamed, to face hardships never imagined and to feel an emotion neither could yet grasp. Love, despair, fury and desire all lay ahead on this ceremonial night in Alexandria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: What did you think? Any good? I love this game and I hope to do something like this for each character. Please Review if you feel the desire and/or have the time. Thanks oodles in advance! **


End file.
